walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Virginia's Pioneers
Virginia's Pioneers are a group of hostile survivors introduced in Season 5 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. They are led by Virginia and serve as the primary antagonistic group of the second half of Season 5 and the first half of Season 6. The group is made up of 817 people according to Virginia in "End of the Line". Pre-Apocalypse TBA Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Leave What You Don't" Virginia's pioneers make a deal with Logan in the past to get oil for their bigger plans. After Logan fails, they kill him and members of his crew that were with him. After making a proposal to members of Morgan's Group to join them, it ends with Luciana staying with them to show how to make oil in exchange for sparing the others. Virginia offers that the group can still join them if they change their minds. According to Virginia, the group can help Dwight find Sherry if she's still alive, give Sarah the place to brew that she's been looking for and provide the safe place that June has been looking for too. "Today and Tomorrow" After catching Tom stealing some of their gas, Al and Morgan are forced to hide in an abandoned van with him from some of the pioneers on horseback. Afterwards, Tom tells them his story, how the group found and helped him at Paradise Ridge but later turned on him as they blamed him for an incident. Al begins to suspect the group is connected to CRM as what they told Tom is the same as what Isabelle had told her about CRM. With Tom worried about his sister Janis, Morgan and Al sneak into Paradise Ridge to find her and in Al's case, hopefully find a connection to Isabelle and CRM. Morgan discovers Janis gone and the pioneer who had been sent to kill her reanimated as a walker. After a struggle, Morgan kills the zombified pioneer and the two are captured by Virginia and some of her men. Rather than killing them, Virginia makes a pitch for Morgan and Al to join their group and claims no knowledge of any helicopters. Virginia releases the two, returning their weapons to them. Before Morgan and Al leave, Virginia reveals that she had a woodworker amongst the group repair Morgan's broken staff to his gratitude. "Channel 5" Virginia makes her own promotional video that lies about her background and motives. Later, she comes across Morgan's group and offers her help only to be refused. She order two of her men to shoot bullets in the air to draw Walkers to them before leaving. She still opens her offer which Morgan reluctantly accepts later on. "End of the Line" Virginia gets Morgan's call for help and with Luciana in toe, she arrives at their spot and agrees not to separate Morgan's group entirely. Season 6 Virginia's Pioneers will appear in this season. Members *Virginia (Leader) *Dr. Holt (Doctor) *Cleve *Kenneth *Terrence *Ellen *Miss Pfeiffer *Pioneer 1 *Pioneer 2 *808 unnamed members Captives *Luciana Galvez *Alicia Clark *Althea Szewczyk-Przygocki *Victor Strand *John Dorie *June Dorie *Grace *Charlie *Daniel Salazar *Dwight *Sarah Rabinowitz *Wendell *Annie *Max *Dylan *Wes *Jacob Kessner *Janis *Tess *Philippe *Dom *Pete *Tess' Son *Skidmark *9 unnamed Camp Cackleberry children *12 unnamed Caravan survivors Formerly *''Tom'' Killed Victims *Logan *Doris *Tom (Caused) *4 unnamed members of Logan's Crew *Numerous Humbug's Gulch survivors (Alive) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Deaths *Tom *5 unnamed Pioneers Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Leave What You Don't" *"Today and Tomorrow" *"Channel 5" *"End of the Line" Season 6 TBA Trivia *Virginia's Pioneers are the first antagonistic group on Fear The Walking Dead to eliminate another antagonistic group, namely Logan's Crew. Category:Groups Category:Texas Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Organizations Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Antagonists Category:Season 6 Characters